


Обрети меня

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Демонические семейные ценности [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Genderbending, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Вергилия - мать Неро, Данте - отец Неро, демонические семейные ценности, мы с тобой одной крови™
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Я начал догадываться уже давно, но не был уверен… и… — Данте хмыкнул, наклоняя голову вбок. — Если она твоя мать, то я твой отец.— ЧТО?!





	Обрети меня

У Неро под грудью разрасталась черная дыра, и он не понимал, в чем дело.  
  
— Если это твоя сестра, то что случилось с Ви?  
  
— Она вернулась… к себе.  
  
Неро повернул к Данте голову. Выглядел тот скорбно, так, будто в голове у него мыслей было слишком много, достаточно, чтобы разбить черепную коробку.  
  
— Иди домой Неро, это тебя уже не касается.  
  
Данте отвернулся от него, хмурясь, и внутри моментально взорвалось.  
  
— Черта с два! Я потерял руку из-за нее!  
  
Неро шагнул за Данте следом, тот, казалось, неуловимо напрягся еще сильнее, сжимая в пальцах рукоять меча.  
  
— Это не твоя битва. Я должен ее остановить.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе веселиться одному, Данте!  
  
Данте резко остановился, Неро едва не врезался в него и едва не получил мечом по лбу, таким широким движением Данте снял его с плеча, разворачиваясь.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь.  
  
— Дай угадай, потому что я бесполезен?!  
  
В груди закипало, готовясь перелиться через край, ошпарить кипятком.  
  
— Дело не в этом…  
  
— А в чем тогда?!..  
  
— Она твоя мать!  
  
Вскипавший кипяток обратился в лед между взмахами ресниц. Неро внутренне вздрогнул, сделал непроизвольный шаг назад, а в голове стало совсем пусто.  
  
— Что?  
  
Данте сделал вдох так, будто это далось ему с трудом. Он отступил на несколько шагов, каждый был через силу. Неро никогда не видел его таким… разбитым. Взволнованным.  
  
— Что? — повторил Неро тихо, с голосом справиться не получалось. В голове просто не укладывалось, как это может быть.  
  
Ему показалось, Данте выглядел виноватым.  
  
— Я начал догадываться уже давно, но не был уверен… и… — Данте хмыкнул, наклоняя голову вбок. — Если она твоя мать, то я твой отец.  
  
**_— ЧТО?!_**  
  
Улыбка Данте Неро не понравилась. В ней было что-то неправильно нежное. Данте никогда, ни разу ему так не улыбался, и эта мысль вдруг вызвала такой гнев, что им захотелось вспыхнуть и гореть часами.  
  
— Какого?!.. Вы близнецы!  
  
— Наша любовь была потребностью, — сказал Данте, разводя руками.  
  
У Неро в груди горело и дробилось, привычный мир трескался и куда-то ехал. Неро не понимал, в голове решительно не укладывалось вообще ничего. Он смотрел на своего  _отца_ , сражаясь с двумя желаниями разом: врезать ему хорошенько и позволить почувствовать к нему что-то помимо вечного раздражения. Со вторым проблем не было. Желание прикоснуться вдруг стало сильнее, чем необходимость дышать.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, мы должны были родиться одним человеком. Или демоном, — продолжил Данте сипло. Выглядел он опустошенно и разбито, выражение на его лице застыло такое, будто ему постоянно было больно. — Но этого не произошло, вместо этого мы с Верг оказались половинами друг друга. Или вроде того. Но… — на Данте это было не похоже, но он запинался и не мог найти слов. — Это было физическое желание слиться.  
  
— Слились, блять, — уронил Неро, и Данте неожиданно строго на него посмотрел.  
  
— Или скорее потребность. Инстинкт, — продолжил он. — Да даже стоило разойтись по разным углам дома, становилось невозможно дышать. Как будто… Без нее я чувствовал голод. Мне казалось, что желудок просто сожрет сам себя. А потом… — он замолк, глубоко вдыхая. — Потом она заперла себя в аду, и мне пришлось учиться с этим жить. Я привык, но голод никогда никуда не исчезал. И сейчас, когда я ее увидел, я об этом вспомнил.  
  
Неро выслушал его, и вдруг осознание ударило его под дых.  
  
Данте описал все это, и Неро, наконец, понял, что он сам чувствовал всю свою жизнь: голод.  
  
Это было выматывающее ощущение, бывшее с ним всегда, его не получалось забить, сколько не поглощай. Неро чувствовал его всю жизнь, а потому привык и у него получалось не обращать на это внимание, но потом, несколько лет назад, когда он встретил Данте впервые, то и впервые голод почти высверлил в нем дыру, больно отдавая в демоническую руку, а Неро никак не мог понять, что это.  
  
Вот что это было?  
  
Потребность?  
  
Неро вдруг стало так страшно обидно.  
  
Данте наверняка тогда, еще в первую встречу, и сам что-то почувствовал. И молчал столько лет!  
  
— Просто иди домой, Неро.  
  
— Черта с два, — отозвался он одеревеневшими губами. — Ты действительно ждешь, что, узнав о своей семье, я просто уйду?  
  
Данте вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Выражение его лица вдруг стало таким беззащитным, что Неро не выдержал больше: подлетел к нему и схватился, потому что терпеть уже не было сил.  
  
Наверное, это неправильно, но Неро уже ни в чем не был уверен. Границы неправильности должны были сломаться для него, когда он осознал себя как не совсем человека, а их фундамент должен был раскрошиться, стоило ему узнать, кем его родители приходятся друг другу.  
  
На фоне всего этого поцелуй с отцом уже не казался таким диким.  
  
Данте удивительно бережен. Неро никогда не видел и не чувствовал, чтобы он так себя вел, но прикосновения ладоней к щекам, губ к губам мягкие настолько, что подгибаются колени. Даже его дыхание казалось каким-то особенно, и Неро застыл, чувствуя, как стремительно рассасывается в желудке зияющая черная дыра.  
  
Ее отсутствие неожиданно напугало сильнее, чем тот момент, когда мать оторвала ему руку.  
  
Когда в голове начало шуметь, Неро понял, что он не дышал. Он вздрогнул, хватаясь за плечи Данте цепко, жадно вдыхая, слыша в перерыве между прикосновениями: «Я не исчезну, я здесь».  
  
Неро хотелось верить, но он почему-то не верил.  
  
Поэтому сжал его крепче, сдавил, слыша хруст костей и суставов. Обычного человека он бы давно уже переломал.  
  
Из-за этого недоверия, стремясь схватиться еще крепче, Неро укусил, сомкнул зубы, не думая, и кровь, горячая, знакомая, его родная кровь, попала ему на язык. Желание вгрызться сильнее вспыхнуло так сильно, что выбросило остатки мыслей из головы, разрослось новой черной дырой, еще более голодной, еще более требующей.  
  
Это похоже на самые тяжелые наркотики в мире.  
  
Неро понял, о чем Данте говорил: без прикосновений невозможно вдохнуть.  
  
— Дыши, — уронил Данте, отстраняясь. Губы у него были разодраны, кровь залила весь подбородок, и это выглядело настолько грешно, что по позвоночнику прокатилась горячая дрожь.  
  
— Не могу, — ответил Неро с трудом, впервые за всю свою жизнь ощутив себя почти целым.  
  
Еще чего-то не хватало.  
  
Вергилии.  
  
Шевелить губами и издавать нормальные звуки у Неро не выходило. Он скользнул меж губ языком, понимая, что они изодраны чужими зубами, но почему-то ему не было больно.  
  
Ноги держали с трудом, Неро стоял, только потому что Данте держал его.  
  
Его волосы, оказывается, тоже были заляпаны.  
  
Данте так идет красный.  
  
Неро лишний раз напомнил себе: они не люди, чтобы думать о том, как это неправильно и дико. Не люди. Нет. Именно поэтому без прикосновений, без крови голод гложет до боли. У Неро впервые в жизни получается его хоть немного утолить, и этого так недостаточно, но так много.  
  
Легкие горели. Неро потянулся, жадно собирая языком кровь с чужого подбородка.  
  
— Никуда я тебя одного не отпущу, — уронил он, едва шевеля губами. Они уже заживали, а родная кровь все еще тяжелым вкусом лежала на его языке.  
  
— А упрямство тебе от нее досталось.  
  
Неро хмуро на него посмотрел и сглотнул, вытирая горящие уже зажившие губы. Десны ломило, как будто зубы только-только резались, сердце колотилось в горле, под кожей, в венах, кровь вибрировала и тянулась к Данте, будто желая слиться.  
  
Это так у демонов проявляется… родство?  
  
— Я не могу позволить тебе убить собственную мать.  
  
— Да никто никого не будет убивать!  
  
Неро раздраженно отступил и разорвал с отцом тактильный контакт. По спине тут же протекли болезненные мурашки, захотелось вернуться и схватить его хотя бы за руку, но Неро не стал.  
  
— Я слишком хорошо знаю свою сестру. Если в деле замешана она, то без убийств не обойтись.  
  
Неро поморщился от лишнего напоминания о том, что его родители — это брат с сестрой.  
  
Не ему, только что цеплявшегося за собственного отца и кусавшего его губы, думать, что это плохо.


End file.
